Bonheur pastel
by Chipuliara
Summary: OS. La guerre est passée et la vie poursuit son court. Harry vit seul, côtoyant chaque jour Ron, Hermione... Seamus... Mais rien n'a plus vraiment le goût d'avant. Depuis qu'il vit dans le noir. / ! \ SLASH ! Lemon. Seamus/Harry.
1. Bonheur pastel

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de "Harry Potter" n'est absolument pas ma propriété !

**Paring** : Seamus / Harry

**Avertissement** : Présence de LEMON ! Réservé à un public averti.

**Note** : Je n'avais rien posté sur HP depuis juillet, ça me manquait un peu ! xD Alors me voilà de retour avec un Semus / Harry, couple peu commun (mon premier sur eux) et j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :)

Enjoy !

**. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>. Bonheur pastel .<strong>

Une boite de pizza taille XXL de chez JIMs en équilibre sur une main, Seamus farfouillait dans la poche avant de son sac à dos à la recherche de son trousseau de clés. Alors que le sac ballant à son épaule semblait s'éloigner de lui à mesure qu'il y enfonçait sa main libre, il se fit la remarque qu'il se faisait à chaque fois : _la prochaine fois, mets-les dans ta poche._ Avec une exclamation victorieuse, il finit par les sortir de la pochette. Il engagea l'une d'elles dans la serrure devant lui et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit il quitta la rue pour un petit hall d'entrée.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un _hall_, c'était plutôt un vestibule, un couloir. Un couloir de quelques mètres à peine qui finissait en formant un « L » vers la droite et qui, dans l'angle, se divisait en deux entre la suite du couloir et un escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur. Seamus connaissait l'endroit par cœur et, après avoir refermé le verrou, jeté ses clés sur le guéridon et laissé tomber son sac contre le mur, il s'engouffra par la porte ouverte sur sa gauche en s'annonçant avec classe.

-Yo !

Il n'y avait personne dans le salon mais la porte – ouverte elle aussi – sur sa droite immédiate laissait apercevoir une cuisine agitée. Hermione, robe et talons, finissait de nettoyer le carnage de l'après-midi, sous des douces effluves d'une quiche aux oignons. Mais ce n'était pas plus chez elle que ça n'était chez Seamus et le propriétaire la regardait s'activer, un rictus moqueur au bord des lèvres. Enfin, Harry ne la _regardait _pas vraiment mais les yeux cachés derrière ses lunettes noires, l'intention y était. Seamus posa sa pizza sur la table désencombrée, salua son amie d'une bise sur chaque joue et donna une petite tape dans le bras d'Harry pour qu'il lui serre la main.

-Ça sent la pizza... Fit-il sur un ton presque suave.

-XXL... Répondit Seamus de la même manière.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle s'essuyait les mains dans un torchon. Elle allait leur demander s'ils comptaient la manger ou l'épouser, mais on dévala les escaliers et Harry leva un doigt dans les airs comme le signal d'un départ très proche. Ron débarqua dans un grand « _tada ! _» avant de serrer la main de Seamus, tout sourire. Le rouquin était sapé comme un dimanche, ce soir c'était restaurant. En tête à tête. Rien que lui et la _femme de sa vie_. Ce n'était pas un cas exceptionnel, soit dit en passant, en réalité ils planifiaient rendez-vous sur rendez-vous. C'était la folie des jeunes amoureux, passionnés, jamais trop. C'était tellement récurrent que même Mrs Weasley avait maintenant du mal à trouver un jour pour les avoir à dîner. Alors Hermione faisait un gâteau, une tarte, une _quiche_, et ils passaient pour s'excuser une dernière fois avant de s'envoler vers une soirée rien qu'à eux.

Harry les poussait déjà vers la sortie. _Tu nous vires ? - Mais non !_ Quiche, manteaux, ils furent dehors en une minute chrono. Harry referma le verrou et se retourna vers Seamus, l'air vainqueur.

-Pizza ?

-Pizza !

Ils faisaient ça souvent, les soirées pizza. Presque aussi souvent que les sorties romantiques de Ron et d'Hermione. Ils s'installaient sur le canapé, devant un film, pieds sur la table basse. Seamus passait alors la soirée à commenter tout ce qui se passait à l'écran. Et les commentaires de Seamus, il fallait les entendre, c'était bien mieux que toute l'audio-description qu'Harry aurait pu pouvoir nécessiter. A vrai dire, c'était un de ses moments préférés de la semaine. Depuis qu'il avait perdu la vue, Harry avait besoin de ce genre de spontanéité. Et puisque Seamus les aimait aussi, ces soirées s'étaient multipliées.

La pizza changea de table pour celle du salon et deux bières vinrent se poser de part et d'autre. Aujourd'hui ils découvraient ensemble _Pulp Fiction_. Un chef d'œuvre d'après Dean, et Harry lui-même avouait n'en avoir jamais entendu que du bien. L'irlandais lança le DVD, se débarrassa de ses chaussures et se laissa tomber sur le canapé près d'Harry qui ne l'avait pas attendu pour commencer à manger. C'était la guerre, qui l'avait rendu aveugle. Hors de question pour Ron de porter l'horcruxe encore, pas question non plus de prolonger le tour de port d'Hermione... Harry avait senti ses yeux doucement faiblir. Deux parties de l'âme d'un si puissant mage noir, ça aurait été trop pour n'importe qui. Seamus se souvenait encore de la chute de Voldemort. Les exclamations, le soulagement... et Harry, debout, immobile et silencieux. _Mon pote, ça va ? _Lui, Dean, Ginny, Ron, Hermione. _Je ne vois plus rien_. Et cette peur dans sa voix, mais le contenu, la pudeur, la douleur.

-Et ils braquent, là, comme ça ? S'étonna Harry alors que la musique du générique prenait le pas sur la scène d'intro.

-Un peu qu'ils braquent !

Harry en rit tellement Seamus semblait fier de ces personnages qu'il avait d'ores et déjà adoptés. L'onde de choc emplie de magie noire qui avait suivi la Défaite avait fini de détruire la vue déjà affaiblie de leur Sauveur. Seamus se souvenait des jours et des jours de silence qui avaient suivi. Mais tout le monde se reconstruisait et Harry avait été pris dans le flot de renouveau. Les premiers pas seul dans la rue avaient été pour lui une victoire si phénoménale que ce soir là ils étaient tous allé danser. Seamus avait forcé Harry à aller sur la piste, lui aussi. C'était _sa_ victoire. Harry ne voulait pas rester seul, il avait dansé avec lui. C'était peut-être à ce moment là que Seamus était tombé amoureux. Parfois, profitant qu'Harry ne pouvait rien en savoir, il l'observait pendant des minutes entières. Lors de leurs soirées, il le regardait rire. Il était beau.

Harry gigota un peu sur le sofa. Parfois, Seamus se demandait s'il ne pouvait pas le _sentir _le regarder comme il le faisait. Rougissant subitement, il enchaîna sur une description très personnelle de la coiffure de John Travolta. La réponse était oui. Oui, Harry sentait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas bien ce que c'était, mais ça flottait dans l'air entre eux parfois. Il essayait de ne pas trop y prêter attention, beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans sa façon de percevoir, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant que certaines le perturbe. Ils finirent la pizza, finirent le film. Harry aurait bien aimé que Seamus reste boire quelques bières, mais tous les deux se levaient le lendemain matin. Ils auraient l'un comme l'autre pu vivre de leur pension de guerre, mais non. Harry avait eu besoin de s'intégrer quelque part, pour surmonter l'épreuve de la vie dans le noir. Son autonomie, il avait dû se la réapproprier. Il travaillait du lundi au vendredi dans un centre avec des enfants. Il s'occupait d'un atelier création, développait l'imagination à travers toutes sortes d'histoires. Il commençait par leur en raconter une pendant laquelle il pouvait dormir s'ils en avaient envie. Et puis il les encourageait à créer un récit tous ensemble, avec des princes, des princesses, des dragons, des chevaux, des martiens. De 3 à 12 ans, peu importait la tranche d'âge de son groupe, ils étaient fous d'Harry. La confiance en lui était alors boostée à son maximum.

-Allez, bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves ! Lui souhaita Seamus sur le pas de la porte.

Harry l'entendit s'éloigner dans la rue, allumant une cigarette. Il sourit. _Toi aussi. _Il referma alors que son ami relevait son col. L'air était plutôt froid à cette heure-ci. Il aurait pu transplaner, mais il voulait fumer, et puis il n'habitait pas très loin. Lui travaillait à mi-temps chez JIMs, le pizzaiolo. Ce n'était pas tant non plus pour l'argent que pour ne pas s'ennuyer pendant la journée. Ça l'occupait, surtout depuis que Dean s'était remis avec Ginny. En fait, il passait le plus clair de son temps seul, ou avec Harry. Les sorties avec les autres s'étaient raréfiées – c'était l'effet célibataire. Et puis, avec ce boulot il avait de sacrés bons de réduction. Tout ce qui lui manquait pour être comblé, c'était le courage de parler à Harry de ce qu'il... ressentait pour lui.

Et pourtant, il l'ignorait mais même s'il l'avait eu, ce courage, rien n'aurait été moins sûr que la capacité d'Harry à le croire. Parce que si Harry avait confiance en lui devant des enfants, c'était bien ses seuls moments. Bien sûr que Seamus n'en savait rien, pas plus que Ron ou que Hermione. Parce qu'Harry était Harry, et qu'Harry était comme ça.

**.**

Quand la journée du lendemain se termina, ce fut péniblement. Harry finissait ce jour là avec un groupe de 9-12 ans, il était dix-huit heures. Il dressait les oreilles, pour être sûr que personne n'allait se faire enfermer dans sa salle une fois qu'il aurait verrouillé. Il disait au revoir aux enfants, il saluait les parents. C'était important, devant les adultes, de ne pas susciter de pitié. S'il avait confiance en lui, s'il était souriant, s'il riait même, qu'il était aimable, les parents des enfants n'hésitaient pas à ramener la chair de leur chair dans ses ateliers. A vrai dire, beaucoup l'appréciaient, chez ceux qui venaient depuis ses premiers jours.

-Pourquoi il a des lunettes le monsieur ? Il est aveugle ?

-_Pauline !_

Une toute jeune fille, peut-être trois ans. Ce n'était pas les remarques des enfants qui dérangeaient Harry. Les enfants ne pensaient pas à mal, les enfants étaient curieux. Non, ce qui dérangeait Harry, c'était la réaction des parents. Cette gêne, cette... _pudeur_. C'était des réactions comme ça qui rendaient les plus jeunes confus. _Si ça n'a rien de choquant et qu'un homme blessé reste un homme, mais que je ne dois pas en parler et éviter de regarder..._ Harry essayait de rectifier ça, tous les jours. Il laissa échapper un petit rire, rassura la mère et ébouriffa les cheveux de la petite fille. Il sentit l'adulte se tendre, puis se détendre. Harry avait cet effet sur les gens, apaisant. Pourquoi personne ne l'apaisait, lui. C'était la mère et la sœur du jeune Jonathan, dix ans. Harry lui dit _à la semaine prochaine. _Ils étaient les derniers à partir, le sourire d'Harry tomba. Il ferma tout à clés.

Derrière ses lunettes noires, il ferma les yeux. Bêtement, il eut l'impression que la lumière le frapperait en les rouvrant, mais rien ne se passa. Il souffla, doucement. Il avait parfois l'impression d'apercevoir des choses. Une fois, au réveil, il avait cru lire l'heure. Voir son parquet, baigner dans le soleil du matin. La lumière du couloir sous sa porte. Non. Il s'était fait porter pâle, ce jour-là. Ça avait été un jour de pluie.

-Harry ! Harry attend !

C'était la voix de Dean. On ne pouvait plus faire un pas dans la rue sans se faire retarder. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas Dean, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. En plus, il avait rendez-vous au Ministère. Il attendit que son ami arrive à sa hauteur, presque essoufflé. Ils se serrèrent la main, donnèrent quelques nouvelles en passant, mais Dean était là pour lui parler.

-Ecoute, je sais que c'est ridicule, mais... Enfin, tu connais Ginny.

Ginny. Elle était une fille gentille, mais un peu trop depuis qu'Harry était... Enfin. Elle était surprotectrice, elle ne _voulait pas le blesser_. Voilà une éternité qu'ils avaient rompus, elle n'arrêtait pas pourtant de lui demander _si ça ne le dérangeait pas « si ». _Le pauvre Dean devait en avoir marre autant qu'Harry.

Non. Peut-être pas autant. Dean lui dit qu'il avait l'information en exclusivité : ils avaient trouvé un appartement, ils aménageaient ensemble. Harry se dépêcha de donner sa bénédiction et s'excusa auprès de son ami : il était déjà en retard au Ministère. Il espéra qu'après avoir sauté le pas du logement, Ginny arrêterait de l'emmerder avec ses conneries et il prit le métro jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique – porte des visiteurs. Tous les mois, à raison d'une à deux fois, il « devait » se rendre à un genre de visite médicale. C'était l'apport du Ministère au soulagement de sa _souffrance post-guerre_. C'était bien gentil à eux, mais maintenant qu'il reprenait sa vie en main, c'était le genre de choses qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

Tant pis. C'était une mauvaise journée.

Le métro fut un véritable enfer. Ascenseur pour descendre, ascenseur pour remonter. Et entre les deux, la foule. La sortie des bureaux et ces gens qui se pressaient les uns contre les autres dans des boites filant à toute allure sur des rails sous-terrains. Harry n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention à ces détails quand il pouvait encore se distraire en observant, mais ici les gens puaient, et les gens étaient bruyants. Il se demandait, parfois, comment la foule le voyait. Lui, ses lunettes noires et sa canne blanche. Il essayait de garder le dos droit, il essayait de ne pas prendre de place.

Comme lui avait dit Ron un jour, _« tu te débrouilles comme un chef ! »_.

Oui.

Il crut qu'il allait se faire déborder quand toute la moitié de la rame sortit à l'arrêt du Ministère. Tout le monde descendait toujours ici, c'était une station moldue importante. Il allait tomber quand on lui prit le bras. C'était une jeune femme à la voix tout à fait charmante. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire où il allait, alors il la remercia le plus vite qu'il put. Peut-être qu'elle lui sourit.

Il marcha les quelques rues qui le séparaient encore de la cabine téléphonique, mais une fois sur place, une fois le code entré, une voix lui annonça : _pour des raisons de travaux publics menés par les services moldus de ce quartier, l'accès de cette rue au Ministère est momentanément indisponible. Des escaliers ont été mis à la disposition de nos usagers rue Foche. Merci de votre compréhension._

Silence. Il serra les dents. Puis il raccrocha.

**.**

La clé dans la serrure eut le son de la délivrance. Il ouvrit la porte, balança ses chaussures, lesta sa sacoche et accrocha sa veste sur le p- sur une autre veste.

-Salut Harry !

La voix venait du salon et elle, comme la veste, appartenait à Seamus. Harry ferma les yeux sous ses lunettes noires. Peut-être était-ce de l'ingratitude, mais ce soir il aurait vraiment préféré être seul. Il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi Seamus avait une clé. _Pour que tu n'ai__e__s pas à lui ouvrir tout le temps._ Bien sûr. Encore un procédé ingénieux pour pallier aux difficultés quotidiennes de sa nouvelle condition.

-Bon week-end ! Souhaita son ami depuis la pièce d'à côté. J'ai apporté des bières.

Le week-end, Harry ne savait jamais s'il l'aimait ou l'exécrait. Le repos, oui, mais à quel prix. Calme, solitude. Pourtant la solitude il la voulait ce soir et il n'eut pas besoin de feindre la fatigue pour que Seamus la lise sur son visage quand il traversa le salon vers la cuisine.

-Merci Seamus mais je crois que je vais m'abstenir.

-Mauvaise journée ?

Le ton était inquiet mais Harry répondit dans un léger rire, plus ou moins forcé. _M'en parle pas_. Dans un sourire qu'Harry ne vit pas, Seamus soutint qu'une mauvaise journée était une raison de plus pour s'asseoir et boire une bière.

-Alors, tu racontes ?

-Oh, des broutilles.

Harry s'était pris une bouteille d'eau froide dans le frigo et était appuyé contre le chambranle de cette porte éternellement ouverte. Il aurait aimé que la conversation s'abrège, que Seamus sente qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu aujourd'hui, et qu'il reparte de sa propre initiative. _Genre ?_ Genre, tout de suite. Mais Seamus voulait parler du _genre de broutilles_ de sa journée, et Harry soupira, sans même s'en cacher.

-Des broutilles je te dis, l'ascenseur en panne du Ministère, ce genre de conneries. J'étais déjà en retard à cause de Dean, alors j'ai dû m'excuser, blah-blah-blah...

-Dean est venu te voir ?

Harry se mordit la langue. Seamus fronça les sourcils. Lui ne voyait plus Dean depuis des semaines autrement qu'en rencontres spontanées. Il pensa tout de suite à Ginny, et Harry fut presque énervé qu'il tombe juste à ce point.

-Ouais, mais c'est rien d'important.

Elle l'avait quitté, elle se sentait coupable, vraiment rien de nouveau. Elle avait peur qu'il croit qu'elle avait rompu à cause de sa cécité. Harry savait bien qu'elle avait toujours aimé Dean, et même si elle était restée il serait parti. Lui non plus ne l'aimait pas au point de passer sa vie avec elle. C'était comme ça. Des fois, on ne s'aimait juste pas assez. Et puis, peut-être bien qu'elle l'avait quitté parce qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la regarder comme elle en avait besoin, qui s'en foutait.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas m'en parler ?

-Et toi pourquoi tu veux en parler !

Harry avait haussé la voix, Seamus se tut. Pas surpris, juste... peut-être... blessé. Mais après tout Harry n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre. Il baissa les yeux, mais Harry était plus en colère encore quand il continua :

-Pourquoi t'es là, _pourquoi tu viens !?_

-Mais j...

Seamus déglutit. Il pensait qu'Harry appréciait sa présence, au moins un peu. Sa voix à lui baissait d'intensité à chaque reprise.

-Je tiens à toi...

-_Pourquoi ?_

La voix d'Harry venait de se briser sur un sanglot, et Seamus écarquilla les yeux. Harry, si petit Harry... Il eut envie de s'approcher, de le prendre dans ses bras, de le rassurer. Mais Seamus se sentait si _impuissant _devant la détresse si soudaine de son ami. Impuissant, tout le monde l'était. Harry en était certain, s'il avait encore la capacité de lire le visage de ses amis, il décoderait certains de leurs silences. Des moues de Ron, des regards d'Hermione. Les regrets dans les yeux de Molly, et peut-être même la réticence dans ceux de Seamus. Alors oui, ça lui retournait le ventre. _Oui_, il voulait en vomir. Et _oui_, il finirait tout seul.

-Harr-

_-_Je suis _aveugle ! _Hurla-t-il, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

_Oh, Harry..._ Ce fut ce qui traversa son esprit alors que la désolation prenait la place de la colère sur le visage de son ami. Il se leva, fit quelques pas. Mais Harry recula quand il l'entendit, la gorge nouée par les larmes. _Va-t'en !_

-J'ai pas envie de partir, Harry.

_-Laisse-moi tranquille !_

Une fois de plus sa voix se brisa, et Seamus ferma les yeux, le temps d'un instant. Quand il les rouvrit Harry s'apprêtait à lui tourner le dos pour monter aux étages, les mâchoires serrées, le corps secoué de tremblements. Une seconde et Seamus le saisissait par le poignet, le cœur battant, et l'enfermait entre ses bras. Il ferma les yeux.

-Lâche-moi ! Résista Harry.

-Jamais.

Un murmure, voilà ce qu'il fallut à Harry pour qu'il lâche prise. Un murmure, et quelques secondes à se faire rattraper par son épuisement. Et il pleura, Merlin qu'il pleura... Il agrippa la chemise de Seamus, les mains dans son dos, et vida sur son épaule autant de larmes que pouvait en contenir son corps. Contact, peine, chaleur, douleur. Harry ne savait plus s'il voulait vraiment que Seamus s'en aille. Seamus dont le cœur allait exploser. _Je lui dis, je lui dis pas ? Le bon moment, le pire de tous ? _Ce devait probablement être le pire moment de tous.

-Je t'aime.

Harry se tendit entre ses bras. Seamus le sentit, et il écarquilla les yeux sous tant de stupidité de sa part. Il voulut le lâcher, mais ça n'aurait aboutit à rien d'autre qu'à un moment embarrassant. Rougissant et se maudissant, il ferma un instant les yeux. Il put presque entendre Harry déglutir avec difficulté.

-Q-quoi ?

La question que se posait vraiment Harry, c'était _pourquoi. _Seamus l'entendit dans sa voix. Il inspira doucement, et longuement.

-Tu... Hésita-t-il. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Harry. Tu es fort, et fier, et tendre, et je t'aime.

Son cœur battait autant de la peur d'une mauvaise réaction que du manque de souffle dont il souffrait après le courage qui lui avait fallu pour mettre en mots ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Il sentit Harry glisser hors de son étreinte et il laissa faire. Seamus chercha à attacher son regard quelque part sur le visage de son ami, mais Harry avait la tête basse. Il avait gardé quelques doigts accrochés aux siens, Seamus déglutit. Il ferma les yeux, presque douloureux, quand il sentit les mains d'Harry remonter, comme à tâtons, le long de ses bras. Epaules, visage, du bout des doigts. Il sembla hésiter, joues, lèvres. Le cœur de Seamus battait à tout rompre, c'était trop de pression pour un seul homme. Même jeune. Même irlandais. Harry approcha son visage du sien et, fébrile, il ferma les yeux. Il lui parut se passer une éternité avant que les lèvres de son ami ne se posent sur les siennes.

_Oh Merlin._

Harry rebaissa la tête quand il se recula, Seamus avait encore du mal à y croire. Il leva les mains vers le visage d'Harry. Il prit entre ses doigts les branches de ses lunettes.

-Non...

Il y eut comme une pause, mais Seamus retira tout de même de ses yeux les verres sombres. Il lui fit relever le regard vers lui et plongea ses yeux pour la première fois depuis l'hôpital dans les siens, blanchis par la cécité. Le vert jadis émeraude reflétait aujourd'hui la douceur du pastel et Seamus encadra son visage de ses mains.

-Ils sont toujours beaux, souffla-t-il.

Harry referma pourtant les paupières, trop d'obscurité pour ses yeux ouverts. Seamus embrassa, fébrile ou presque, le front sous les cheveux bruns. Harry glissa une main vers la sienne et il prit doucement les lunettes qu'il tenait toujours. Seamus pensa qu'il allait les remettre, mais il les lança quelque part dans son dos, où devait se trouver son canapé. Par miracle ou presque, elles tombèrent entre deux coussins au rembourrage incertain. Seamus afficha un air franchement satisfait, presque fier.

-Bien joué, fit-il.

Mais les lèvres d'Harry se reposèrent sur les siennes, avec ce manque d'assurance qui faisait de lui un être si tendre, et si doux, et l'irlandais fut pris d'un frisson. Il sentit quelques doigts frôler, timidement, le haut de ses hanches alors que tous les deux entrouvraient la bouche pour un baiser plus intime encore. C'était comme un rêve, un autre monde, très haut, sur un nuage. Il glissa ses mains de part et d'autre de la taille d'Harry et soupira doucement, les yeux fermés. Oserait-il ? Oserait-il soulever la chemise sous ses mains ? Oserait-il couler ses doigts sur une parcelle, même minime, de sa peau nue ?

Le cœur battant, il osa.

Il y eut comme une vague dans l'air, une décharge d'énergie chaude. C'était Harry. Harry, sa magie, son euphorie et son amour, celui qu'il n'avait pas encore avoué. Ils étaient à bout de souffle et Harry posa son front contre celui de Seamus, les mains dans les cheveux bruns. Les mains de Seamus, elles, se déplaçaient doucement vers le ventre plat du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Il défit un bouton, puis deux... Harry nicha son visage dans le creux de son épaule, Seamus déboutonna le reste.

-Tu vas me trouver vieux jeu, souffla-t-il. Mais... tu es sûr ?

Harry ferma les yeux et, comme unique réponse, fit tomber sa chemise maintenant ouverte de ses épaules. C'était un élan de courage qu'il n'allait pas laisser s'enfuir comme ça. Et quand Seamus remonta les mains dans son dos à présent nu, il se sentit homme à nouveau. _Merlin._ Vivant, désiré.

-Seamus.

-Hm ?

Les lèvres de l'irlandais voletaient près de la peau de son cou. _Rien_. Il n'avait rien à lui dire, juste sentir et ressentir, le son de son nom dans sa bouche et la douceur de ses caresses sur son corps depuis longtemps oublié. _Seamus_. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait jamais voulu qu'il s'en aille. Ce qu'il avait ignoré, choisi d'ignorer peut-être, était que Seamus ne voulait pas partir non plus. Mais il aurait pu le comprendre plus tôt, Seamus n'avait _jamais_ voulu partir. Harry se souvenait d'un bal, en périphérie du Londres sorcier. Ce jour là il était allé au Ministère seul pour la première fois. Le soir, ses amis l'avaient presque séquestré, enthousiasmés à l'idée de fêter une nouvelle ère. Seamus était resté avec lui, toute la soirée... ils avaient dansé, Merlin, ils avaient dansé... doucement...

Seamus reprit ses lèvres et Harry leva les mains vers les boutons de sa chemise.

Le vêtement de Seamus se défaisait seconde après seconde, et Harry se souvenait. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait ressenti l'envie de se lover contre le côté de son ami, de profiter de sa chaleur, de s'endormir en l'écoutant. A l'écran George Clooney et Matt Damon faisaient du rappel en ascenseur, et Harry avait été pris d'une nouvelle tendresse au creux du ventre. C'était peut-être à ce moment là, qu'il était tombé amoureux.

Il fit un pas en arrière, puis deux. Il ne reculait pas, il entraînait Seamus vers le canapé qui avait déjà accueilli tant de leurs soirées. Ses jambes rencontrèrent le sommier bien plus tôt qu'il l'aurait cru et il sursauta un instant. Seamus sourit contre ses lèvres, il se détendit. La chemise défaite tomba sur le sol. Harry ne sut pas bien comment, mais Seamus l'allongea en douceur sur le sofa. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps, tout près du sien. Il posa une main sur le torse nu qui le surplombait. Il pouvait sentir les battements forts et rapides de son cœur alors que sa respiration, suave, se rapprochait de son oreille. Seamus embrassa la base de sa mâchoire, doucement, et descendit dans son cou.

Harry sentait monter son désir pour lui. Ses mains glissèrent dans son dos alors qu'il rendait plus accessible son cou à son amant. _Amant..._ Il gémit quand Seamus inséra l'une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Il voulut ressentir ça encore. Plus que ça il aurait tout donné, _tout_, pour poser ses yeux d'avant sur le Seamus d'aujourd'hui. Il voulait lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il disait ressentir pour lui, et voir sur son corps les effets d'un tel amour. Seamus reprit entre les siennes ses lèvres entrouvertes, Harry soupira.

De ses mains, il lisait chaque muscle, chaque courbe du corps de son amant. Il sentait les mouvements, les contractions, les frissons. Il aurait voulu le toucher partout, tout le temps, pour l'entrevoir dans son entièreté. Il aurait pu dire que c'était le cas. Seamus gémissait doucement sous ses caresses. Plus ça allait, plus il avait du mal à se soutenir au dessus d'Harry, plus son corps entier se rapprochait du sien. Dans une douce chaleur. Quand leurs bassins se frôlèrent, Seamus donna un lent coup de hanche.

Ils gémirent de concert.

Harry remonta ses mains dans le dos tiède de son amant et, sans le vouloir, enfonça ses ongles dans la peau nue. Seamus baladait ses doigts sur les côtes, la taille, les hanches de Harry. Il caressa la courbe de ses fesses et descendit une main jusqu'à sa cuisse. L'attouchement procura à Harry une décharge de chaleur dans le bas-ventre.

-Embrasse-moi ! Supplia-t-il presque.

Et Seamus l'embrassa, avec rudesse. Il était affamé. Ils étaient affamés, l'un de l'autre. L'idée traversa Seamus qu'il mourait d'envie de le pénétrer. Puis il pensa qu'ils n'avaient pas de lubrifiant. Puis il pensa que peut-être Harry n'aimait pas ça. _A quoi tu penses ?_ Soufflé contre ses lèvres. Même à cet instant l'embarras se lisait sur son visage. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas le savoir, alors il l'embrassa. Encore. Harry qui laissa glisser une main jusqu'au sexe en érection de son amant.

_Merlin_. Seamus retint de justesse de se mordre la langue. Les lèvres d'Harry dans son cou, sur sa mâchoire, tout contre son oreille. Alors qu'il nouait des jambes souples autour de ses hanches, il murmura :

-_Lubricus._

-Quoi...?

Seamus savait ce que ça voulait dire. Il sentit Harry sourire tout contre lui et un sourire, bête celui-là, naquit à ses propres lèvres. D'un geste maladroit, il allongea la main jusqu'à la table basse où reposait sa baguette. Il eut du mal à l'attraper et il jura entendre rire Harry dans le creux de son épaule. C'était... tellement agréable... Une vague de douce chaleur le traversa de part en part. Il récupéra sa baguette du bout des doigts et, visant sa deuxième main, murmura l'incantation. La baguette fut très vite de nouveau abandonnée à son sort et Seamus, fébrile, inséra avec douceur un doigt entre les fesses de son amant. C'était étroit, et chaud, et Harry avait gémi. Seamus n'avait plus été excité comme ça depuis des années.

Deux doigts, trois doigts... Il allait et venait avec tendresse entre ses chaires et Harry s'accrochait à son cou. Sa respiration, haletante, s'accélérait à ses oreilles. Seamus frémissait de désir, laissant lutter en lui son envie de fermer les yeux et celle de ne quitter la vision de ce Harry entre ses bras pour rien au monde.

Les yeux pâles s'ouvrirent et pendant un moment ils parurent chercher à s'accrocher quelque part. Harry, le souffle court et le rouge aux joues, souffla :

-Vas-y...

C'était une supplique, et qui était Seamus pour refuser. D'une main il lubrifia son sexe et, doucement, s'enfonça entre les chaires de son amant gémissant. Les jambes d'Harry se resserrèrent autour de ses hanches et Seamus nicha son nez dans le creux de son cou, soufflant de satisfaction. Les lèvres contre la peau tendre il embrassa, et mordit, et lécha... et sans prévenir entama un lent et doux va-et-vient entre les fesses de son amant. Harry eut un hoquet de plaisir.

-S-Seamus !

Une main chercha prise dans le canapé, mais le tissu était froid, et froissé, et Harry revint agripper une épaule tout près de lui. Seamus reprit ses lèvres quand une nouvelle fois ses hanches cognèrent contre les chaires lisses. Le baiser fut plus affamé que jamais. Ils étaient jeunes, et amoureux, et enivrés de désir.

_De plaisir._

Les yeux fermés, Harry en avait oublié jusqu'à son nom. Sentant s'accélérer les coups butoir, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules au dessus de lui. Il haletait. _Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime. _La pensée tournait et tournait sous son crâne, à l'en rendre ivre de béatitude. Il n'avait plus qu'à entrouvrir les lèvres, et la laisser filer. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, rien ne sortit de plus qu'un amoncellement de syllabes inaudibles et fiévreuses. Il se sentait venir.

Seamus se saisit de son membre en érection et Harry jouit entre ses doigts, dans un grognement sourd. L'irlandais, en trois coups butoirs, se laissa aller à son tour et se déversa entre les fesses chaudes. Chaleur, et frissons, et il retomba doucement sur le corps groggy juste sous lui. Effort hors du commun, il se retira lentement. Puis il se cala contre la silhouette d'un Harry émanant de chaleur. Le visage contre son épaule, il embrassa avec tendresse la base de son cou. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Harry soupira de bonheur.

C'était irréel, mais c'était là, et c'était doux.

-Je t'aime... Murmura-t-il.

Un faible _quoi_ passa les lèvres de Seamus alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers lui. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait compris, bien sûr qu'il le savait. Mais l'entendre de sa bouche... même si bas... Pour être sincère, il ne pensait pas qu'il l'entendrait si tôt. Il était persuadé qu'Harry aurait besoin de plus de temps. Harry aussi avait pensé ça.

-Tu es doux, dit-il. Et drôle, et aimant. Et je t'aime.

Pendant un instant ils n'entendirent tous deux dans l'air plus que leurs respirations hachées. De l'effort, des sensations, et de l'émotion qui remplissait leurs poitrines. Bêtement, Harry eut peur d'une mauvaise réaction, le temps d'une seconde. Peut-être parce que Seamus se redressa et qu'il sentit doucement s'évaporer la chaleur que son corps apportait au sien.

-Seamus... ?

Mais il sentit les bras de l'irlandais se glisser sous son dos, sous ses cuisses, et il eut l'impression étrange d'être soulevé du canapé. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression, parce qu'en moins de temps qu'il en aurait fallut pour le dire, plus rien de lui ne touchait le tissus froissé du sofa. Il s'accrocha à ce qu'il put, incertain un moment. Les bras autour de cou de Seamus, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire franchement amusé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Fit-il en nouant ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour ne pas tomber.

-Je nous déplace !

Seamus était remonté d'une énergie démultipliée. _Je peux marcher !_ se moqua Harry. Mais il était déjà arrivé dans la chambre d'Harry, au bout du couloir, derrière l'escalier. Il ne le lâcha qu'une fois au-dessus de son lit. Le propriétaire ne mit qu'une demi-seconde à reconnaître ses draps. Le surplombant, Seamus fondit dans son cou. Il embrassait avec avidité, Harry se sentait s'émoustiller. Il descendit sur ses mamelons, son ventre, ses cuisses... Harry agrippa les draps quand Seamus donna un coup de langue sur son sexe qui s'éveillait de nouveau.

**.**

La première chose que sentit Harry le lendemain matin, en plus de la faible caresse de ses draps encore chauds, fut la main de Seamus posée avec légèreté sur sa hanche dénudée. Il sourit, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Au lieu de ça il monta les mains jusqu'au torse de son amant, puis il se laissa découvrir son corps dans les draps matinaux. Il sentit les battements de son cœur contre ses paumes sur sa poitrine et devina son sourire d'un frôlement de ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

-Parfois quand je me réveille, je m'attends à de la lumière.

Il continuait à lire son visage de ses mains, les glissa dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'ils avaient beaucoup poussés. Au contraire même, ils avaient l'air d'avoir été récemment coupés. Il coula une main vers son cou, son épaule. Il alla jusque son dos et se posa à sa taille. Harry se mordit la lèvre, un peu.

-Tu as changé ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Seamus lança un _hmm_ faussement concentré et Harry eut un petit sourire. C'était peut-être bête, mais il s'était déjà surpris plusieurs fois à avoir peur du changement. S'il ne pouvait plus apprécier les nouvelles choses, il espérait parfois fort pouvoir continuer de visualiser les anciennes.

-Tu vois comment j'étais à Poudlard ? Fit Seamus alors. Eh bien je suis pareil. Mais en dix fois plus beau et musclé.

Harry rit avant même de pouvoir s'en rendre compte. Satisfait, Seamus glissa sa main dans son dos et le rapprocha de lui. Le nez plongé dans ses cheveux, il lui murmura qu'il l'aimait. Alors Harry entrelaça leurs jambes et, dans un soupir, se lova plus encore entre ses bras. Il aurait pu lancer un _sonare tempus_, mais ça aurait impliqué de quitter la chaleur de l'étreinte. Au lieu de ça il demanda à Seamus s'il pouvait voir l'heure de son réveil.

-Pas encore neuf heures, répondit-il doucement.

Parfait, c'était parfait. Il ne demandait rien de mieux que de paresser dans ses draps ainsi calé entre les bras de son amant. Il avait encore plein de questions, pourtant. _Alors, on sort ensemble ? Je peux t'appeler petit-ami ? On peut le dire à Ron, et Hermione ? Tu rentreras chez toi quand même ce soir ? _Mais il se tut. Et, sourire aux lèvres, sans même s'en rendre compte, il se rendormit.

**Fin... ?**

* * *

><p>Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ? J'espère que ça vous a plus ^_^<p>

En tout cas, **la fin de chez fin** tout de suite avec quelques dernières lignes dans le chapitre suivant, enjoy ! :)


	2. Bonus

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de "Harry Potter" n'est absolument pas ma propriété !

**Paring** : Seamus / Harry

**. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>. Bonus .<strong>

Ron frappa à la porte. Une fois. Deux fois, trois fois. Molly avait enfin réussi à les inviter à manger. A peine avaient-il déposé la quiche sur la table de la cuisine de sa mère, la veille au soir, qu'elle les avait quasiment séquestrés pour le dimanche midi suivant. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour déplaire à Ron, et puis ses frères seraient là aussi. Plus que Harry, et la famille serait au complet autour d'une table pour déguster une dinde à la Weasley. Il frappa une quatrième fois. Il entendit courir derrière la porte, puis s'arrêter. Le verrou fut doucement tourner, et la poignée lentement abaissée.

-Salut mon pote.

Il serra la main de Seamus qui le laissa entrer. Il jeta sa veste sur le porte manteau et fit quelques pas dans le couloir.

-Harry est dans le salon ?

-Nope, chuchota Seamus. Je t'offre une bière ?

Volontiers. Il n'était pas loin de midi et, pour être honnête, Ronald n'aurait pas non plus dit non à des chips. Seamus devait avoir la même idée en tête puisqu'il fouilla dans les placards de la cuisine jusqu'à sortir un paquet de cacahuètes.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Fit Seamus, toujours à voix basse.

Ron fut contaminé par cette façon de parler et, plus bas que précédemment, il expliqua que Harry était invité à manger chez ses parents le lendemain même. Il dit aussi qu'Hermione passait la journée avec les siens, de parents, et qu'il n'aurait pas dit non à ce qu'Harry les rejoigne pour cette petite bière qu'il décapsulait à l'instant. Seamus eut un petit rire amusé, tout en discrétion.

-Au fait, demanda alors Ron à voix basse, pourquoi on chuchote ?

-Harry dort encore, répondit son ami sur le même ton.

-Ah, okay.

Il but une gorgée de sa bière. Pas très étonnant qu'ils limitent le bruit. Pour des questions de confort, la chambre d'Harry avait été aménagée au rez-de-chaussée. Ce même rez-de-chaussée où toutes les portes demeuraient toujours ouvertes. En haut de l'escalier il n'y avait qu'une seconde salle de bain et une ou deux pièces dans lesquelles Harry entassait toutes sortes de vieilleries. Avalant une petite poignée de cacahuètes, Ronald plissa les yeux.

-T'as dormi ici ? Demanda-t-il à son ami.

Un petit sourire vers lui et Seamus lui dit que oui. L'irlandais lança une nouvelle cafetière pour quand Harry se lèverait et Ron but une autre gorgée de bière. Il dévia son regard par la porte ouverte de la cuisine vers le salon où personne, récemment, n'avait eu l'air de bénéficier de ne fut-ce qu'une couverture sur le canapé. Seamus lavait son bol du matin, entre deux gorgées de sa bière, et Ron l'observa un moment. Léger, et détendu, et plein d'entrain. Il plissa les yeux, de nouveau.

-T'as dormi avec Harry ?

Les mains dans l'évier, Seamus tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait un sourire si bête que Ron aurait pu croire avoir devant lui sa réplique exacte le jour où Hermione l'avait embrassé pour la première fois.

-Ouais, fit-il alors, peinant à contenir son euphorie.

-Okay.

Sourire aux lèvres, Ron but encore une fois une lampée de sa bière. Okay. _Mais vous êtes genre, ensemble ? Genre « sérieusement ensemble » ? Vous allez le dire aux autres ? Vous allez vivre ensemble ? _Pourtant en y pensant quelques secondes, n'importe laquelle de ces réponses étaient évidente. Alors à la place, sans réussir à se départir de son sourire, il lança doucement :

-Tu devrais venir chez ma mère demain, toi aussi.

Et alors qu'il portait une fois encore sa bière à ses lèvres, il fut satisfait de voir qu'il venait de réussir à faire rougir son ami.

**.**

Harry ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit se refermer la porte de l'entrée. Le ratement d'un battement dans sa poitrine. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la place déjà froide près de lui. _Seamus..._

Il avait cru... Il avait tellement cru... que...

Il sentit des larmes envahir ses yeux, voilés, inutiles. Il aurait dû le savoir. Aujourd'hui, il était bon pour... une fois... Et encore, c'était beaucoup de crédit à lui apporter. Ses dents se serrèrent. Sa peine déjà se faisait colère. Contre lui, tellement, tellement de colère.

Non... beaucoup de peine, aussi. Il allait étouffer un sanglot quand il entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Il sursauta, sur ses gardes, les coudes au matelas. Il y eut... comme... un coup contre le battant de sa porte... discret...

-Harry ?

Le cœur battant, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement. _Salut_. Son palpitant s'emballa. C'était la voix de Seamus, et il pouvait entendre jusqu'à ce sourire qu'il arborait sûrement. L'irlandais vint jusqu'au lit, il semblait faire attention à chacun de ses gestes. Il y eut le poids de son genou sur le matelas, puis celui d'un plateau sur les jambes étendues d'Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est... ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

-Petit dej !

Seamus réarrangea les oreillers dans le dos de l'ancien Gryffondor pour qu'il se sente à l'aise, et Harry se sentit rougir.

-Q-quoi ? Bafouilla-t-il.

-Petit déjeuner, répéta Seamus sourire aux lèvres. Au lit.

Le ton était tendre et Harry bafouilla encore quelques syllabes au hasard qui ne donnèrent rien mises bout à bout. Déjà Seamus s'installait près de lui et ouvrait un pot d'Harry ne savait quoi.

-Mais, je vais en mettre partout... Plaida-t-il.

-Maaais non ! Tiens, goûte-moi ça.

Il étala grossièrement de la confiture sur une tranche de pain et l'amena jusqu'à la bouche de son petit ami, qui soutint que c'était ridicule. Mais Harry ouvrit quand même la bouche, d'abord hésitant, et puis amusé, un peu. Seamus n'était pas très adroit et Harry rit quand il se rata et qu'il voulut absolument lécher les dégâts au coin de ses lèvres.

-C'est bon... Concéda-t-il quand il eut pu avaler. J'ai ça moi ?

-Non, sourit Seamus. C'est Ron qui l'a laissé en partant, sa mère l'a donné pour toi. Elle t'invite à déjeuner d'ailleurs, demain.

Harry se sentit bête, soudain. _Oh_. Ron était passé. Ron était parti. Seamus jamais n'avais pensé à s'en aller. Il rougit tant il s'en voulut de l'avoir cru.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Seamus.

Harry lui sourit. C'était trop bête pour le lui dire. Maintenant il savait qu'il ne partait pas, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Alors il se redressa un peu sur les coussins et demanda, enthousiaste :

-Il y a quoi d'autre sur le plateau ?

C'était la matinée la plus merveilleuse qu'il vivait depuis des années. Seamus ne se fit pas prier pour lui faire un inventaire complet de tout ce qu'il avait apporté. Harry se sentait... tellement amoureux... Se laissant guider par une force qui eut peut-être quelque chose de magique, il se pencha vers Seamus.

Il se pencha et il lui vola un baiser qui fut aussi tendre que les battements brûlants de leurs cœurs à l'unisson.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà ! Cette fois-ci c'est fini :3<p>

Bien sûr vos avis m'intéressent, n'hésitez surtout pas ! ;)

A bientôt :)

Chip.


End file.
